Navidad en familia
by Lady Mayu-chan
Summary: Es una blanca navidad, la nieve adorna la ciudad con su hermoso y puro blanco por lo que el trío del clan plateado salen a disfrutar /Drabble/


No sabía como ponerl le puse el primer titulo que me pasó por la mente, pero bueno, Mayu-chan escribiendo KuroShiro~ x3 extrañaba hacer esto... ¡pero bueno! ¡Por ser navidad lo mejor que hay que hacer es escribir un buen drabble bonito! Así que espero y lo disfruten.

* * *

–¡NIEVE! ¡Shiro, Shiro! ¡Nieve~! – La strein corría por todas partes, saltando y saltando alegremente por la nieve siendo seguida por Isana Yashiro y Yatogami Kuroh.

–Neko, ¿N-No tienes frío? – El albino temblaba de frío, tanto frío hacía que aun estando totalmente abrigado temblaba.

–No~ ¡Nee, nee Shiro~! ¡La nieve es como tú! Blanca y bonita~–

El nombrado se limitó a reír suavemente, sonrojándose. Kuroh no había dicho nada en todo el camino, solo los seguía, mirando varias veces al otro chico.

Pero bueno, estando en navidad no cualquiera estaría quieto, por lo que a Shiro se le hacía extraño. Navidad, una fecha muy linda y especial, y mucho más para este trío, aunque de Kuroh no parecía que se le hacía especial.

–¿Kuroh? –

No dijo nada, solo veía la blanca nieve con tristeza, recordando su pasado y el cómo había conocido a su anterior maestro Miniwa Ichigen, por un momento vio una fugaz imagen de sus padres y sus hermanos reunidos en navidad, aunque no los recordaba bien…Suponía que aun pasado el tiempo seguía aferrándose a sus familiares.

Kuroh vio como Neko cayó al suelo, llorando del dolor porque "la nieve no era suave como se veía", Shiro corrió a su lado, la levantó y sonrió nervioso como cada que la chica hacía una travesura…le era idéntico…Otra vez le era idéntico a su maestro, cuando lo encontró entre la nieve, sollozando y temblando, moribundo…

–¡KUROH! Estoy hablando…te…–

–¿Qué pasa, Sh-Shiro? – Aun le costaba decir ese nombre – ¿Por qué estas tan sorprendido? –

–¿Por qué estas llorando, Kuroh? –

–¿Baka Kurosuke está llorando? ¿Por qué? –

Puso una mano en su mejilla, dándose cuenta de que, efectivamente, estaba llorando. Al parecer, recordar cosas del pasado aun seguía doliéndole.

Limpió sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano, sonriendo ligeramente hacia los otros; Si, tal vez, por desgracias de la vida su familia haya muerto pero…ahora tenía otra familia, una con la cual ah pasado miles de cosas divertidas y buenas, una familia maravillosa.

–Por nada, lo siento– Siguió caminando, perdiendo de vista a la gatita que también había seguido en lo suyo: Jugar en la nieve. No duro mucho caminando, ya que una mano le agarró el brazo, deteniéndolo. – ¿Isana Ya—

–Es Shiro– Hizo un pequeño mohín. –Y, ¿estás bien? Tú no lloras muy a menudo…y…también–

Se sonrojó un poco, viendo directamente hacia arriba, justamente al muérdago que estaba sobre el pelinegro. Sonrió al volver a ver a Kuroh con un fuerte sonrojo. Solo sintió los suaves labios de su Rey sobre los suyos, besándolo de una manera muy tierna ya que el albino estaba de puntillas. Al separarse solo vio la tierna sonrisa de Shiro y sus mejillas cubiertas por un ligero sonrojo.

–I-idiota, ¿Por qué ha-haces lo que te dé la gana si-siempre? –

–¡Pero! Es una tradición besar a quien está debajo del muérdago, y tú…aun lo estás– Dijo de una manera coqueta, sonrojando mucho más al joven vasallo, el cual solo se movió unos centímetros, lejos del muérdago.

–No, ya no estoy– Suspiró y vio como su rey reía; Lo tomó del mentón, juntando a los pocos segundos sus labios en un beso un poco más profundo, adentrando su lengua en la cavidad bucal contraria, siendo correspondido. Al separarse les unía un delgado hilo de saliva.

–¡Shiro~!– La alegre chica corría hacia ellos, haciendo que se sobresaltaran. –¿Qué hacían? –

–Na-Nada– Dijeron a coro.

El Sol dio paso a la Luna, dejando caer demasiado pronto la noche, aquel trío iba ya a "casa", donde seguramente Kukuri o, les estaría esperando con regalos o habría entrado y dejado los regalos dentro. Al llegar vieron que fue lo segundo, pero como estaban totalmente cansados ni abrieron los regalos. Shiro se acostó en la cama, dejando a la ahora gatita dormida a un lado de la almohada.

–Kuroh~ ya es tarde, ven y duerme…– El pelinegro suspiró, acostándose a un lado del albino.

Acarició las suaves hebras que conformaban el cabello plateado-blanco del rey, pensando que nada podría ser mejor que estar cerca de la persona que más amaba, porque si, amaba a ese mentiroso chico. Vio que ya estaba dormido y aprovechó para darle un pequeño pero cursi beso.

–Feliz navidad, mi rey…–


End file.
